1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift and brake control device for controlling a brake device and shifting a derailleur or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift and brake operating device in which a release operating member(s) is disposed in a convenient location
2. Background Information
Typically, bicycles are provided with shift and brake control devices for controlling a brake device and gearing mechanisms (e.g., a derailleur mechanism or an internal hub gear mechanism) to select a desired gear ratio. Generally, the devices are mounted on the handlebar. Most mechanical brake and shift operating devices use control cables that connects the devices to the brake device for braking and the gear mechanism for changing gears. These control cables are typically Bowden type cables with an outer case and an inner wire. The inner wire is attached at one end to a take up member in the device and its other end is attached to a part of a gear changing device such as a derailleur. By rotating or pivoting the take up member in the device, the inner wire slides within the outer case to operate the gear changing device. Some mechanical shift and brake control devices are provided with a release lever for allowing movement of the takeup member in a first rotational direction to release the inner wire and a winding lever for allowing movement of the takeup member in a second rotational direction to pull the inner wire.
One example of this type of shift and brake control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,675 to Nagano (assigned to Shimano, Inc). More typically, one or two shift levers are provided in addition to the brake lever. Two examples of this type of control device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,683 to Romano (assigned to Campagnolo) and U.S. Publication Patent No. 2007-0012137 to Dal Pra' (assigned to Campagnolo).